The Rise of a Prince
by Rikku Hikari
Summary: Severus Snape. The half blood prince. This story is how he became the man he is today. With an abusive father,a delirious dying mother,the Marauders constant acts of spite,his deep love for the young Lilly, and adolescence, how will all this end? SnapxLil
1. Chapter 1

'Allo! I am Rikku Hikari! And … this is my fanfiction… ! –confetti- Ya… well… Please enjoy? –not quite sure what to say-

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. For if I did, I would've released the 7th book by now… Grr. 3

_A faint wind whispered through the night as the branches to a forest of dead trees quietly let out a small howl. The crisp yet gentle atmosphere would have both scared and soothed anyone who happened to be walking down its barely noticeable dirt path. _

_Nearly everything in the area was illuminated by the moonlight, making everything glow an almost tranquil shade of grey._

_The abrupt shriek of a child pierced this serene moment as the sound of furniture scraping across the floor followed it soon after. _

"_Demon child!!"_

_WHACK! _

"_Fight Back, Devil's Spawn! Fight back in the name of your master!"_

_SHNK!!_

_Suddenly, out limped the form of a child from a cottage deep in the forest. His small crooked nose and large amber eyes, covered by his shoulder length oily black hair hide his desperate desire to run away. Not far behind him sprints his father, the thick leg of a table in his right hand. _

"_Not so brave without your mother, are you?"_

_The older man tackled his son, thrusting him into the gravel below. The boy whimpered as he attempted to shield himself by holding his hands above his head. With a swift motion of grabbing his son's small bloody wrists, the father held them above the boy's head with one hand, raising his weapon and hitting the boy repeatedly with the other. _

"_Look at you, Severus. Look how pathetic you are… You are a wizard, yet you can't even raise a wand to protect your mother… let alone yourself."_

_A few more beatings and small insane ramblings later, Mr. Snape stood up from the small sobbing child. _

"_What a piece of shit you are…" He then turned around and left the boy alone in the cold night; half naked, in pain, and sobbing hysterically. _

"Mr. Snape?!"

The large closed eyes of a twelve year old boy quivered a little as the nightmarish memory lingered a little longer in his mind. Something cold and slimy hit his forehead with a wet 'smack'. He opened one eye to see a small toad sitting on his arm, croaking a little out of fear.

A slight chorus of giggles erupted through his class. He could hear four particular boys quietly congratulating a rather smug James Potter, letting the pride get into his head a little.

"Mr. Snape, would you like to answer the problem in your text book?" Professor Nagayama, ordered a short yet incredibly thin Japanese woman as she tapped her foot impatiently.

Looking down at his drool covered textbook, Severus merely shrugged at the mess of smudged ink where he supposed was what the class was reading.

"Don't mind him, Professor. He was just having a wet dream." Sirius smirked as the class once more went through a small fit of giggles. Severus shot his classmate a cold glare but received wide grins of victory from the Marauders. He focused his attention back to his unreadable book, the glare still on his face.

"….Why?... Why did I accept the job of teaching british wizards instead of the Japanese ones back in Kobe? … Why?" Professor Nagayama muttered as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

After a few more moments of muttering to herself and letting the class jabber about their lives, the bell rang. Instantly, the students were out of their seats and through the door, leaving a disgruntled Severus Snape to clean up his mess by himself. Events like this happened a lot in the young wizard's life yet seemed to get a little worse every time. "Especially with those …. Those moronic ingrates." Snape grumbled to the boys who had made him the laughing stock of Hogwarts.

Just as he pulled out another book in an attempt to find a drying spell, a small hand grasping a napkin started to wipe up the wet pages. Snape nearly jumped back in surprise, only to see that it was only a girl. A girl with long locks of curly light brownish hair and incredibly deep twinkling green eyes…

"Here. Let me help you." Lilly said politely as she mopped up the mess with a few napkins. Severus nearly blushed as she leaned a little towards him, attempting to wipe up the small puddle of even more drool on his desk. "My goodness! It's like a dam broke," she joked as her hand suddenly bumped against Snape's own, causing him to flinch.

Lilly didn't notice at all and quietly hummed to herself as she finished cleaning up the mess. Wiping her hands on her robes, the young witch smiled a little at Snape. "There. That should do it." Lilly picked up her books and stuffed them under her right arm as she walked towards the door. "I'm terribly sorry about what James and his friends did to you… Sometimes they can be real jerks."

Snape looked down at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "You don't … have to apologize," he mumbled. Lilly cocked her head to one side a little before smiling once more. "But I feel like I have to. James does tend to stalk me, so everyone guesses that I'm his girlfriend or something."

A long pause afterwards sent out an awkward feeling in both their guts as they anticipated for the other to say something.

Unable to take it any longer, Snape snatched his books and pushed passed Lilly without so much as an acknowledgement for her kind deed. He squeezed through a sea of students until he arrived at an abandoned girl's bathroom.

He stood in front of it before sighing and opening the door. He found a spot next to one of the stalls where he plopped down himself and settled in. Snape silently cursed himself as both the horrific memory and Lilly's face played in his mind like a miniature slide show.

_  
"What a piece of shit you are…"_

"_Let me help you."_

"…_Look how pathetic you are…Can't raise your wand to protect your mother, let alone yourself…"_

"_My goodness! It's like a dam broke!"_

_The look of utmost malice and hate in his father's eyes…_

_The gentle touch of Lilly's hand…_

_Agonizing pieces of wood shoved into his skin…._

_Lilly's warm and welcoming smile…_

Snape's knees were up to his chest, his arms resting on them. He breathed a little deeply as he thought about all of this. He stayed this way until dinner, when his stomach growled in frustration. The dark haired boy picked up his books once more, and departed as if nothing had happened.

So whatchya' thinks?! Dun' it suck? 3 It's been a while since I've written anything so… ya! Please review, but no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo again! … -has got to think of something to say- Erm…

Snape: What are you waiting for? A sign? Say something!

… Somethin'?

Snape: -rolls eyes- Honestly… And you call yourself a writer?

…Nyup! -smiles- Just about! –hugs him-

Snape: ;P Ack! The crushing hugs of affection! It burns!!!! –faints-

Disclaimer: Once more, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in it. –writes it on the wall a hundred times-

For the next few months, it seemed that Lily popped up everywhere. If Snape turned a corner in the hallways there she would be in a herd of her friends. If he were sitting in the shade of a tree outside, she'd be nearby reading many a muggle romance novel.

This annoyed Snape to a great extent since whenever he was around her, he'd feel insecure and … afraid of what she thought of him. Normally though he'd try to wave this away.

"It's merely 'puppy love'," Snape scolded himself one day, after Lily stopped by him to say 'Hi'. "It's just a small … Liking …" He shivered at the very mention of the word. "It will be gone soon…"

Time passed by quickly as fall turned to winter. Everyone was getting into the holiday spirit. Ghosts were singing Christmas carols, Christmas trees were dragged and decorated in nearly every class and dorm room, students would wear an endless amount of green and red clothes underneath their robes, and the teachers would end their classes with 'Merry Christmas to all and to all a good day!'.

Times such as this bugged Snape. A lot. Especially when students would practically shout out to the world what they were going to do with their families for Christmas like it was extremely important.

"I'm going to Disneyworld in America!"

"Me mum's takin' my brothers 'n' me to Uncle Jeff's place! He's a Squib by the way, but he's got a good sense of humor!"

"My parents are taking my sister and I 'Snowboarding'! It's a muggle ritual to bond families together … Or so my dad claims … then again … There was this one time where he said muggles-"

The mere thought of even going home for one night made Severus shiver as he rubbed his left arm, nervously. It wasn't that long ago when his father had thrown shards of booze bottles at him since nothing was on tv.

However, Snape also thought of his sick mother. As delirious and forgetful as she was, at least she loved it when Snape came to visit her. That was definitely worth leaving Hogwarts for a few days.

A few weeks passed by as the time for Snape to leave for the holiday came nearer and nearer. Finally, he received a letter from the headmaster to leave. Severus was more than ready to go.

He was like a little boy going to his first trip to the Zoo. Thus it was extremely difficult to suppress the urge to skip and hum a delightful tune down the hallways as he carried one suitcase filled with his clothes and books.

Aside from this, Snape fidgeted with a small intricately decorated box in his cloak's pocket. Little dark blue and forest green lace and ribbon twisted around the white package while imprints of silver snow flakes randomly swirled and danced on its sides. Should anyone have seen it, they would've never guessed that someone as quiet and cold as Snape would give it to anyone. Which was why he chose it.

There was no hint as to where the present had come from, nor any words addressing a warm holiday greeting. The present only contained a small silver and gold chain necklace with the small figurine of an angel bearing a diamond and pearl heart on her chest.

Snape had figured that this would be his way of thanking Lily for her kindness towards him through the short time they knew one another. All in all, his secret liking to her would never be discovered. He wondered though, how he was going to give it to her.

'Perhaps one of the teachers … no. They would likely bring it into conversations with the other teachers… and eventually tell their students…' Snape thought to himself as he slowed down his rather quick walk. He tried not to think what Potter or his friends would do should they find out about Snape and Lily.

Snape was so lost in thought that he fell onto the ground hard when Lily had coincidentally bumped into him enough to send both to the ground. It was only when he felt Lily's weight drop onto his chest, when Snape instantly attempted to shove her off. He instead, pushed all their books, papers, homework, clothes, and Lily's present flying through the air.

Both frantically tried to fix up the mess. Lily apologized repeatedly as she clumped together a pile of papers and books in front of her while Snape bit his tongue nervously as he grabbed his clothes and possessions.

"I really am sorry, Snape!" Lily blushed in embarrassment. "I-I didn't mean to run into you like that! It's just that I forgot my suitcase back in my room and … and … Oh God! I'm so sorry!"

Snape merely muttered "It's quite alright" as he grabbed the small present. Looking up suddenly and realizing the Lily had her back facing him, Severus took hold of the present and gently slipped it into Lily's robe pocket. He then stacked and reassembled his things together before nodding to Lily slightly then sprinting to the train station.

Although he wasn't aware of it, a triumphant smile had crept to his face. Revealing a side that no one knew existed.

Snape silently walked towards the front desk at St. Mungo's Hospital only a few hours later, hoping that perhaps his mother would be allowed to leave tonight. That way, she could take Severus to live somewhere far away from his crazed father.

Unfortunately, he had been wishing this since his mother was brought into the hospital when he was eight. Snape sighed almost sadly as he remembered this.

"Sir?"

Hearing the woman at the front desk, Snape glanced at her from beneath his long bangs. "What do you want," she asked annoyingly, chewing her green bubblegum and listening to her magic enhanced radio.

The boy quickly regained his regular composure as he crossed his arms. "I am here to see Eileen Snape. Room D415." The woman cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"Isn't that where all the bloody nut jobs go?"

Snape gritted his teeth but nodded twice as politely as he could. The woman shrugged and thumbed towards her right. "Take the stairs to your left, go up three flights, and go through the first door on your right." Without another word, Severus left to go as she had instructed. Soon he approached a familiar large vermillion door. Taking hold of it, he entered.

Another woman in a white lab coat stepped in front of him, an over enthusiastic smile plastered on her face. "Hello there, Sevvy boy! How've you been?" She asked as she pulled Snape into an all but comfortable hug.

The poor boy could hardly answer as she squeezed him against her robust chest. "If ull riffe… Diffny" He muffled, trying to push the nurse off of him. She giggled as he managed to squeeze his way out of her tight grasp.

"Alrighty then! You ready to see your mummy dearest?!" Tiffany practically shouted in a high pitched squeak. Severus brushed off his robes, grumbling about pushing it a little too far. As if she hadn't heard him, Tiffany wrapped her arm around the boy's and led him down the hallway.

On the way, the eccentric doctor jabbered about her engagement to a man named James Lockhart and their future plans. She seemed to be completely ignorant to the fact that Snape was giving her sour looks.

"Here we are, Mr. Snape!" Tiffany shoved Snape past the doors to his mother's room. He stumbled a bit, almost tripping over the piles of books.

"Seffrus…"

A hand gestured towards Snape as he almost ran to it. Taking the hand into his own, he knelt down beside the bed happily. "Hello, Mother…"

Eileen smiled warmly as she and her son sat with one another quietly. It had been almost a year since they last saw one another. She leaned forward to embrace her son with a gentle hug.

"Mrry Chistmas… Seffrus…" The young wizard didn't hesitate to hug her back. "You too…" A few more moments of silent joy ensued as the two sat back comfortably and Eileen began to talk about her days at St. Mungo's.

"Foods terribible… tastes like they scraped it all out of a toilet… " She joked as she pushed a few books off her bed. "Sorry about the mess … I never have any time to clean up… only people who ever vishit me are you, your father, and the doctors…" She patted the empty spot on her bed.

Severus sat down on the spot, about to give his opinion when a small present fell out of his robe. Eileen picked it up curiously and inspected it. "To: Seffrus Snapes… From: Your friend, Lily Evans."

Snape's mother handed the present to her son, a wide suspicious grin on her face. "Your girlfhriend?" Severus took the box out of her hand almost bewildered. The box was rather plain. It was white and tied with an even whiter thin ribbon.

Carefully, He opened it.

W00t:) Update! … Anyway, ya'll are probably wonderin' why Eileen talks funny… It's 'cuz of the disease that's killin' her. Doctors ain't sure what to do with that lil' ol' problem but Mrs. Snape dun' care much cause her main problem is how to make Severus happy. DAAWW

Severus: Sadist much? --

-shrugs- Please review, but nu flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Did I leave a lil' ol' cliffy last chapter? I did? Oh, how cruel of me. –Umbridge smile-

Snape: Umbridge smile?

Yeah! You know, 'cuz she's got this creepy 'I'm such a friggin' bitch so I'm gonna smile like a devil incarnate' sort of thingamajig goin' on.

Snape: …

Oh yeah! –Holds up script- Read please!

Snape: … Why? Can't you read the disclaimer?

… Nupe! –Holds up negative photos of Snape- Do it or I'll post these all over the internet. … -Umbridge smile-

Snape: … I hate you. –Snatches paper- Ahem, **Rikku Hikari does not own Harry Potter or it's characters because if she did she would make me …**

Go on.

Snape: -shivers-

Fine, don't read it. –Waves- Anyway, thanks for the reviews. They tasted- err! I mean … they inspired me to keep this story going!

Snape: Wait, you haven't even laid down what's going to happen in later-!

-Slaps hand over his mouth- Please review!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another sigh passed through Snape's lips as he leaned his head on the train's windows. It was going to be a long ride back to Hogwarts. His attention was focused on the blurred world outside of the cart as the train made its way back to school, wind rushing against its sides and a roaring engine that could be heard for miles on end.

The cart door slid open abruptly as a boy with dark brown skin and black curly hair stumbled in. He coughed a bit as well, signaling that he had been sick during the holiday. Snape didn't notice let alone know that the other boy had entered. It wasn't until the boy's luggage was dropped down onto the seat opposite Snape that he glanced at the other.

"Sorry 'bout that, Ma must've stuffed a lot more clothes than I needed … again." The dark boy sat down next to his heavy luggage with a crooked grin. "I'm Sam Calmeyer by the way. I'm a first year." He held out his hand.

Snape cocked an eyebrow at Sam's gesture to shake hands, noting that the boy's hand was covered with mayonnaise and bits of dirt. "…Pleasure…" He muttered, turning his attention back to the window. Sam pulled his hand back a little disappointedly.

A few hours passed without them exchanging a single word to one another. Mostly it was filled with the sounds of Sam munching on random candies from his Christmas stash. Snape, though annoyed to a great extent at the crunching sounds, mostly thought of the present that Lily had given him. More so, the night he had brought the present 'Home'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Snape pulled out a small white Christmas ornament from the present Lily had given him. It was carved in the shape of a white angel with a gold trumpet. The instant he had held it up, it started to play a celestial tune. The sound resembled that of a music box but at the same time played a song unlike any other. Snape had never heard it before, in fact he was sure that no one had ever heard it. _

"_Such a pretty shong…" Eileen said quietly, closing her eyes as if to sleep, "Lily must think highly of you to give a unique present like that away…" With that said, Mrs. Snape had drifted off to sleep. Still entranced by the angelic object, Snape continued to stare and listen to it until the music stopped. The angel bowed his head and lowered it's horn. A bright light surrounded it as the ornament began to morph. _

_As the light died down, Snape found that he was holding a gold pocket watch with the words 'Merry Christmas, Severus Snape' written on the back of it. It took great effort for Snape to put his first Christmas present into his pocket before brushing his mother's hair back from her face then turning to leave. Tiffany led him out the door and back through the hallway, chattering about the present. _

"_Such an adorable gift! What a wonderful trinket to receive for Christmas!" She said, pulling Snape into one last hug as they approached the vermillion door. Snape shrugged as she pulled away and smiled again. "Oh yes, about your mother… we think that she might be able to go back home pretty soon," she said, pointing her finger up as if she knew what she was talking about. _

_Snape merely nodded as he usually did when Tiffany announced this. Much to his dismay, this was what Tiffany had said last time he had come to visit. Without another word, he pushed open the vermillion door and walked through. _

_Later that night, he approached his father's home in the middle of a muggle community. However, Snape was so lost in thought that he barely even acknowledged the fact that his father would probably jump him in an attempt to scare him away. _

_However, even when this happened, Snape just pushed past his father and walked to his room in a daze. Why had Lily given the most unattractive boy in school a gift? Why didn't she give it to Potter? Or Sirius? Why didn't she give it to somebody who actually mattered in terms of the many high social 'ranks' in Hogwarts? _

_Was it because she **pitied** him? Did Lily give presents like that to everyone to boost her popularity? Did she just want to see him show some sort of surprised expression?_

_Snape sat on the window sill and stared out as it began to snow. There were hundreds upon hundreds of reasons Lily could've given the present to him. But Snape refused to believe that she'd give it to him as a show of … liking him back…?_

_The young wizard shook his head a little at this thought. "What am I thinking? Of course she doesn't like me back. Why would she?" He held up his tie. "I'm part of the Slytherin house… I'm not as loud and vulgar as Potter and his friends, and I'm probably the least interesting person anybody would like to know. … So then, why does this feeling tell me otherwise?"_

_Looking back outside, Snape noticed that the snowflakes had gradually gotten bigger as it began to stick to some old snow. He continued to think about Lily as he leaned his head against the cold glass of his window. Everything in the house was quiet and peaceful. The snow was silently falling from the sky, the window seemed to glow from the snow's faint glow, and Snape's father was probably off getting himself a drink at a pub a few miles away. _

_Closing his eyes, sleep got the best of him as all seemed to lull him to sleep. _

_Darkness engulfed him as his dreams consisted of a younger him running through familiar woods. Someone … Something was chasing him. It wasn't his father, it wasn't Potter or his friends. It was a sorcerer that emitted a morbid feeling of hate and sadness. But instead of focusing on this, Snape tried to run as fast as he could through this forest not noticing that the hooded monster was just inches behind him. _

_A now four year-old Snape cried out for someone to help him as the monster took hold of his shoulders and threw him into a tree. Sliding down, Snape tried to hold in a gasp as the creature turned him around to face it. _

_A long pause passed by with an incredibly slow pace as Snape felt the beast's eyes examining him before resting it's gaze on his pale face. "Such a traumatized boy you are," It said through an amused hiss. Snape struggled against it's grasp but felt the tip of a cold wand push itself harshly against his throat, causing him to choke a little. _

_The monster laughed a raspy yet insane laugh as he leaned his hooded head closer to Snape's face. "Tell me now…" It's sour breath now blowing uncomfortably close, "Do you think that you are worth something to all who claim to be 'good' people'? Do you think that there is somebody out there who will give you the love you so craved for a long time?"_

_Snape kicked the hooded creature back, as he tried to pull out his own wand from his pocket. Much to his grim dismay, it wasn't there. The creature recoiled back to Snape, hissing like a serpent ready to eat it's prey. "Stupid boy! Have you no idea who I am? What I could do to make something out of your pathetic life?!" Pulling his head back as far away from the creature as possible, Snape tried to avoid the wads of spit that flew out of it's mouth. _

"_G-Get away from me you… you-!"_

"_Monster?" The creature asked as it threw it's head back in laughter. "Only as much as you, Severus Snape." It hissed on the boy's first and last name as if they were the most sinister words to slip from a devil's mouth. Snape shivered and stopped struggling as he stared wide eyed at the creature. "How… How do you know my name?"_

_Hissing in sick delight, the creature let it's tongue flip from side to side just as a snake would. "Everyone knows your name, Snape. You are, after all, the one who did this." The creature dropped the boy onto the ground and glided to his side. Rubbing his back to soothe the sharp pain, Snape managed to get a glimpse of three corpses lying on the ground. One of a man with mangy dark brown hair and broken glasses, the other an old man with a long white beard and a crooked nose, and the other … _

"_No … Not her. Not her." He whispered as the creature rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Yes, Snape. Even her." Lily was sprawled across the ground, her usual deep green eyes wide open and small, her mouth opened just a little as blood dripped off her bottom lip, and finally her hair witch was in a mess of curly pale brown tangles. All this was enough to get Snape to fall on all fours. _

"_No! I didn't do this! I-I would never…" He mumbled as he stared at the ground, dumbfounded and hysterical. The creature seized it's chance to kneel down to the boy's level and take hold of his chin. Tilting it up a little the creature smiled sadistically at Snape's pale features. "Yes, Snape. You will do all this in due time. It will come with consequences… but it will all be worth it in the end." The creature ripped a sleeve from Snape's shirt as he pushed the boy onto his side. _

"_You want to know why they're dead? Because they claimed to be good people." The monster spat. "But they were only saying that so that they could hurt you. So they could make themselves somewhat more superior to you. Only those who claim to be 'Good' do that. Especially to you."_

_Snape cradled his hand as a bright green light shone brightly on his forearm. The green image of a snake crawling through the eye sockets of a skull hissed as the boy felt the skin on his arm burn. He shook a little out of fear as once more the monster knelt down next to him, it's cold smile still plastered on it's face. _

"_Who…What are you…?" He asked as the creature chuckled at him. The monster held out a pale hand from it's black sleeve to pull off it's hood. Snape wanted to scream as the grotesquely pale face looked at him with it's sharp yellow eyes. However, the poor boy couldn't find his voice. _

"_I am Lord Voldemort."_

Opening his eyes slightly, Snape awoke from his sleep. It was night by now and he was guessing that the train was close to reaching Hogwarts. Turning his head to Sam he noticed that the other boy was fast asleep and was snoring almost loudly.

Sighing, Snape continued to peer outside. He wished that this peace (minus Sam's snoring) would last just a little longer. The image of 'Voldemort' made him bite his lip. Was he right? Was Snape really going to kill Lily and those other two? The young wizard pondered this as the train finally arrived at Hogwarts. Few students who bothered to take the train ride back to school left the train in a hurry to get back to their friends.

Sam Calmeyer even awoke as the sounds of some hyperactive girls erupted through the narrow halls of the train. "Aw! I got spit on my chin!" He shouted as he wiped it away. With a grunt he took hold of his heavy luggage and dragged it almost out of the train's door.

Popping his head back through the tight door, Sam laughed a little nervously. "Um… say… Would you mind helping me push my bag out here? Kinda big and all." Snape blinked at Sam's small plea. It was tempting to just not help him, but Sam's bag was blocking the only way out of the train cart.

He pulled out his wand and muttered a small spell to the large bag, causing it to shrink to the size of a small book. A little bewildered, Sam picked up his bag and held it in front of his face. "How the bloody hell'd you do that?" He asked as Snape walked through the door.

"If you want to reverse the spell and get your luggage to it's old size, just say 'Average'." Snape said as he got off the train, Sam just behind him. As the students shoved and pushed each other to get into some carriages pulled by some creature hardly any one could see, Snape managed to look up at the sky. It was a full moon. The frozen lake illuminated in it's misty white light as a wind blew. Everyone, except Snape, shivered.

Suddenly, out of the corner of Snape's eye, something big darted across the station and into the Forbidden Forest. Not long after, a long wolf howl echoed throughout the station and forest. The haunting sound made everyone yelp fearfully, even more as they all huddled together.

Snape clutched his new gold watch from the strange feeling of familiarity to the werewolf's call.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I would just like to say, thanks for the reviews! They made me very happy!

Snape: … Indeed so happy that you punched the guy sitting next to you.

… Wasn't that you?

Snape: Nope. I sat far away from you.

O.o Wuh Oh… Then who did I hit?

Naruto: Why did you hit mee!!!!??? Dattebyo!!!?

Snape: Quite sad really. You hit him so hard, you made the Narutards cry.

Boo-Hoo. . Anyway, Thanks so much for reading!

Snape: -gets expectant look- Alright, alright. … Ahem. Please review but no flames. Or else, the Naruto dub will beat you senselessly.

Naruto: Believe it! –Shot-

Curse you peoples who made him say that crap! ( -shakes fist-


	4. Chapter 4

…

Snape: Rikku, don't you have something to say to your readers?

… Nuu, -walks away-

Snape: -grabs shirt- I think you do. After all it's been a while since you last updated your fanfic.

Oh, and it's my fault that my brother just so happened to get married just last week?

Snape: Yes. Yes it is.

I was just having a writer's block too! –digging herself- And … And I wasn't quite sure what to write! And I have a dozen things to do for school! But mostly writer's blockage….

Snape: Explains why this is a short chapter…

Yish…. –waves at the readers- Sorries, I was kinda stumped on what to get to happen in this here ficcy. v.v I really am sorries.

Snape: … -grumbles- …

-Hugs Snape- I need luff.

Snape: -grumbles- … Good luck finding it here…. –sees people staring- Ahem! … Rikku Hikari does not own Harry Potter or me. Which is why she's hugging me when she knows I hate it… Hint Hint!

-Not listening on purpose- n.n

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Snape."

Severus peered up at a rather troubled looking James Potter. "…What do you want," he turned his attention back to his potions homework. James pulled up a chair and turned it around to the back before sitting on it. He leaned a little on the chair's back, arms crossed over his chest. "I was just curious about something. You see, I heard from a reliable source that you have a … " he looked up at Snape over his glasses peculiarly, "Thing for Lily."

Hearing this, Snape stiffened as though he had been hit. How did Potter find out? He tried to keep his regular composure up as he continued to pretend to read a column in his book. James leaned in a little further until his head was just a few inches above Snape's shoulder. "As I said before, I was just curious to see if this was true or not… I hope that you do know that I myself have a big thing for Lily…"

Was that a threat? Snape bit the tip of his feathered pen to hold back the urge to retaliate with a nice knock to Potter's jaw. How dare he tell Snape that he couldn't like Lily! And after the presents they had exchanged nonetheless! However he kept quiet as Potter went on.

"Sorry to tell you man, but I have a better chance with her than you do. After all…" He shifted his position to slump in his chair a little as though relaxed, "I'm not bullshit like you."

Snape cocked an eyebrow as the other boy continued to insult him something somewhat like his father would when he was so drunk he couldn't walk in a straight line. But he let this other boy speak to him as such. Everyone needs their moments, right? It took an incredibly long amount of time just for James to finish his talk with Severus though it was apparently only ten minutes. It amazed Snape how long Potter could talk about Lily.

Eventually though, James stopped, noticing that Snape was smirking. "What's there to smile about," He said sharply. Snape waved his hand and covered his mouth with the other, "Don't mind me. Go on. You were talking about slipping annoying little notes into Lily's books, I think." At the time, Snape had entirely forgotten James' spiteful attitude towards him due to the awkward lecture that James had attempted. Thus, he was surprised when a powerful blow to his gut forced him backwards and off his chair.

Snape gasped as he tried to regain his breath as quickly as he could. He coughed loudly as James stood over him with a wand in his hand. "Think you're so smart, eh? Think that Lily actually likes you? Ha! She's probably only hanging out with you because she's too kind to ignore a wimp!" Snape pressed his hand to the spot where he'd been hit as if it would make it feel any better. After a few moments of a short pause and a triumphant wait for James, the bespectacled boy turned to leave.

"Can't even get up to help yourself. You're such a …** coward**"

Snape looked up to the other boy as he left, a cold glare following him until he was no longer in the library.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah, again, sorry it's so short. v.v But this was all I could get done… Nyoh' well! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Meh… Not much to say… -sweatdrops- ran out of ideas on what to write for a whiles… and been a lil' busy with parties and whatnot…

Snape: -twitches at readers- I envy you people and your innocence… during one of the parties Rikku had her first huge bottle of energy soda… -hugs knees- Horrible … nightmarish visions…

-Pats Snape's back-It's called life, Snape. –Shot- What?! I couldn't help it! … Le sighs … anyway, I'm gonna try to get an updating schedule soon… n.n It's funny… usually I'm shakin' my computer in blind rage because some of my favorite stories haven't been updated in months…. Yet I can't even update just as soon! –Feels bad-

Snape: Let this be a lesson to you then… -rolls eyes- Or whatever crummy example you American's fail to show on your telephants…

… Uh, Snape…? I think you mean 'Televisions'…

Snape: That's what I said. Telephants.

… Okie dokie… -waves- By the way, as I mentioned earlier, Harry Potter and it's characters don't belong to me!

Snape: But this story does… -finds lots of ideas for 'RoaP' on comp- … A very long story….

n.n

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Eventually though, James stopped, noticing that Snape was smirking. "What's there to smile about," He said sharply. Snape waved his hand and covered his mouth with the other, "Don't mind me. Go on. You were talking about slipping annoying little notes into Lily's books, I think." At the time, Snape had entirely forgotten James' spiteful attitude towards him due to the awkward lecture that James had attempted. Thus, he was surprised when a powerful blow to his gut forced him backwards and off his chair. _

_Snape gasped as he tried to regain his breath as quickly as he could. He coughed loudly as James stood over him with a wand in his hand. "Think you're so smart, eh? Think that Lily actually likes you? Ha! She's probably only hanging out with you because she's too kind to ignore a wimp!" Snape pressed his hand to the spot where he'd been hit as if it would make it feel any better. After a few moments of a short pause and a triumphant wait for James, the bespectacled boy turned to leave. _

"_Can't even get up to help yourself. You're such a …__** coward**__"_

_Snape looked up to the other boy as he left, a cold glare following him until he was no longer in the library. _

_- - - - - - - - - - _

Snape muttered quietly to himself as he gripped a chair for support. Unfortunately, his recent visit with Potter attracted a lot of attention from the other students in the library. Some giggled and others just stared at him.

"Did you see that?"

"What'd I tell you? James is way too proud to let anybody get a hold of Lily!"

"But I thought that she didn't like him?"

Growling, the dark haired boy collected his books and papers and headed back to the Slytherin common room. He passed by James and his friends while heading there, the other boy's wide grins boreing themselves against the back of his head. Just as he turned another corner, Sam ran into him.

"Whoops! My bad! Sorry," Sam said loud enough for other people to hear. At first it made Snape wonder what he was doing, until Sam took hold of the front of his uniform and pulled him into a big bear hug. "Oh! Snape, it's you! My bestest buddy! How've you been? Want to come with me to our secret special spot?!" Before Snape could respond in any way, Sam abruptly pulled him away from the curious bystanders.

Snape struggled to pull himself free from Sam's grip, but the other boy proved to be surprisingly stronger. He didn't stop until he was in front of the lake, near the Forbidden Forest. Sam took a deep breath of air and exhaled it as though he'd just ran a mile. "Whoo! Glad we got outta there before anything else could happen!" He released Snape, apologizing constantly as the other boy started to cough harshly.

Snape brushed off his robes and grumbled. "What the hell was that back there?"

Plopping down on the grass, Sam just waved a hand to the lake ahead of him, earning a wave back by an enormous tentacle from Hogwart's giant squid. It took a few moments for Sam to answer. He seemed to be staring at the water's edge nervously as though trying to think of something to say.

"Um… would you believe me if I said that I just … saw James pick on you?..."

Snape looked at Sam in disbelief. "No, I won't. You were nowhere near the library last I checked."

Sam clutched the grass with his hands tightly. "I'm a … uh … fast runner! And … and … I got a little scared of what James would do to you… so I tried to find a teacher… but then you came out and I heard James plotting something and …"

It was pretty obvious to any idiot that Sam was lying. Snape crossed his arms over his chest, guessing that Sam wouldn't tell him what brought him to act so strangely back in the school. He settled himself on a tree stump a little ways away from Sam but still close enough to touch the lake.

Even more silence ensued between them, as they did nothing but stare at the water. Snape found it somewhat relaxing, though he tensed up a bit should Sam abruptly break the peacefulness with some sort of random outburst. Most people with Sam's excited personality did that.

Surprisingly, Sam didn't speak for a while. He just stared at the water as if that were the only thing to do. After what seemed a few minutes, he stood up and brushed his pants off. "Eh, well…" He looked up at Snape, smiling, "Guess the other reason I pulled you outta there was cuz' I hate people treating my friends that way…"

Snape's eyes widened at that word. '…Friends…?' He thought curiously as he glanced back at the water. Sam picked up a few flat rocks and tossed them onto the water, each successfully skipping an amazingly long distance. "I think that Lily thinks the same with you. She's really special like that… noticing even the smallest detail in someone's personality, whether it be good or bad, and judging them by it…" His eyes looked at Snape, realizing that the boy looked rather stiff. "Uh…sorry!" Sam said apologetically, waving his hands in front of him. "Didn't mean for this to get all mushy or anything! Just talking aloud!"

Snape shook his head gently, ridding himself of the daze he was in due to Sam's words. He slung his bag over his shoulder and stood up. Approaching Sam and stepping beside him, Snape rested a hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Thank you…" He whispered before trudging back to Hogwarts.

Sam smiled as he watched Snape leave. However, as soon as he was sure that the other boy had gone away, Sam lowered his eyes to the ground as a man in a black cloak partly emerged from the Forbidden Forest.

"Well… you satisfied now?"

The man chuckled slightly, obviously amused. "Quite, really… That boy, Severus Snape, has an interest in Lily… how useful…"

Sam didn't look up as he quietly gulped. The man stayed in the shadows of a large tree, leaning back on its trunk. "Just as you predicted… I expected no better from the descendant of a Seer." He said as though to praise Sam.

Sam just picked up his books and brushed invisible dust from his robes, avoiding looking the hooded man in the eyes. "Try to find a different way to get Snape to join you besides hurting Lily… please?" The man hardly suppressed a snort like giggle as he held a gloved hand up to cover his mouth. "It's not my decision… it's my master's. I am merely acting as his messenger…" He prepared to sink back into the woods, "Keep in mind, should you interfere with his matters by telling Snape anything… Let's just say that you and your brother will be hit with rather **dire** consequences…"

Sam gripped his books tightly as the man left, his quiet laughter echoing throughout the woods. With a sigh, he loosened his grip, once more lowering his eyes to the ground. "Sorry, Snape…" he muttered sadly, "But it's either you or my brother… nothing personal…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snape hardly ate anything for dinner that night. Every now and then, when he would look up, he would see Potter and his friends pointing fingers and laughing at him. Growling, Snape tried to look at something else instead of the boys who teased him since his first day at Hogwarts.

He tilted his head back to look at the banquet hall's ceiling above. It was a clear starry sky with a white crescent moon lighting up most of the magical ceiling with it's faint light. The other Slytherin's laughed and spoke to one another loudly and full of pride, a common trait among many a Slytherin. One girl practically shrieked with laughter as she and her friends formed a tight circle and talked about … well … whatever girls talked about.

Everything was way too noisy for Snape's liking. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to think of some excuse he could use so that he could leave this place, and go to the library where it was quiet. He didn't notice Lily settle herself next to him, with a plate covered in whipped cream and apple cobbler.

"Hi, Severus! How are you today?"

Startled, Snape jumped up suddenly noticing the girl seated next to him. Lily gently stuck her fork into her desert, oblivious to the whispers and shouts of outrage of other Slytherins. They were not pleased with a Gryffindor sitting on an all Slytherin table.

Snape nervously looked down on his empty plate, unsure of what to do or say. He hated being next to Lily. He always felt vulnerable and weak due to her always-smiling face. Lily nibbled on the food on her fork as she continued to speak. "I heard what James did to you… I wanted to apologize for it so, I'm sorry. James is just a dumb boy… No offense to you of course! Or any other boy! I mean… Gah! I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't judge other people or anything! I just-"

"You don't have to apologize…"

Lily turned her head to Snape, seeing that he was facing her as well. "You don't have to apologize," Snape said again, his pale cheeks suddenly turning a bright pink, "James is extremely self centered and seems to think that he may do whatever he wishes to anyone, unlike you! I-I mean … You're so kind and gentle. The complete opposite of him!"

In the back of his mind, Snape slapped a hand over his forehead. 'Nice…' He turned his gaze back to his empty plate, avoiding Lily's emerald green eyes. She blushed a little too, also looking at her plate. Curiously, Snape looked back at Lily, noticing that her curly hair was covering her face. This was among one of the many things he hated about girls with long hair. When they turned their head and their hair would rebelliously cover the side of their face, shielding them from view.

'But with Lily …' Snape thought to himself, tilting his head slightly as he reached out his hand to gently touch her shoulder, 'I can tell that she doesn't like someone like me. She's probably thinking how much of an idiot I am because I'm not like the boys she normally hangs out with…'

Suddenly Lily swung her head around to face him, whipping Snape's face with her long hair. "Oh! Snape! I'm so sorry!" She said, holding her hands up to her face. Most of the students who were watching the two, laughed loudly. The girl with the shriek like laughter practically clutched her gut as if in deep pain.

Snape slapped a hand over his face and batted with the other for Lily to leave him alone. He stood up suddenly, wanting only to get out of the room as fast as possible. Ignoring Lily's pleads for him to stay, he bolted as fast as he could past the other students and to the abandoned girl's bathroom he regularly visited when he wanted to be alone.

Just as he burst through the door, Snape tripped over his feet and fell to the floor. He landed on his hands and knees and panted heavily as he stayed in that position, trembling all the while. It took him a little while before he finally sat himself up to a kneeling position, and placed a hand over his chest to help calm himself down. Picking up his regular composure, Snape managed to stand, though he still had to lean on his knees for support. Snape took hold of a sink's edge and checked himself in the mirror to see the damage.

Of course it wasn't much, after all Lily had just whipped his face with her hair. But when he looked at the mirror, he noticed that his face was a deep scarlet red. Snape touched his reflection in the mirror, angrily cursing both he and Lily.

Why Lily?

Why did she have to be the one to make Snape feel this way?

Hell, Why did he feel this way?

These questions seemed to pour into Snape's mind as he continued to stare coldly at his reflection. He thought back to the first time he met Lily, hoping that maybe he'd find the answer that way.

The first thing that came to mind was her eyes. Why did her eyes have to be such a deep green color? One could easily lose himself just by spending a few moments in her gaze. It was as if Lily's eyes could penetrate one like an arrow, but at the same time soothe them like a mother would her child.

And her smile! Why did she have to have such a welcoming and gentle smile?! Whenever she smiled, Snape always felt so warm, almost comforted by it. It was a unique smile hardly worn by anyone. Everyone but Lily would mostly wear a sneer or a sarcastic smirk on his or her faces. Lily's smile was a true and noble one.

Worst of all, just Lily.

Lily. Always smiling. Always being herself. Never afraid of talking to strangers. Always seeing the good in them and judging them based on that. The best and worst quality that Snape both feared and loved about her.

A particular thought crossed Snape's mind as he pondered the girl. 'If that were true… if she truly only judged people based on their good qualities… if she truly had the ability to see the good first…. Then what did she see when she first saw me…?' Snape gripped the sink.

Why did this bother him so much more than the rest?!

Sighing, he released his grip on the sink and sank back down onto the floor, bringing his knees back up to his chest. Closing his eyes, this thought stayed on his mind until he fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah… That's all I got… -sweatdrop- Please review, 'kay?

Snape: Good for you…


	6. Chapter 6

Snape: -watches 'Harry Potter Puppet Pals- … Do I really sound like that?

'Course ya do! –pats his back- I'm guessin' you never heard yourself talk before huh?

Snape: -blinks- You're in a rather happy mood today…

That's cuz' I'm gonna see the fifth Harry Potter movie… -faints-

Snape: … Fascinating … I'm guessing that since you don't have anything else to do over the summer, this is one of the biggest highlights for you?

Yup. –waves to readers- I dun' care if some of you have already seen it, I just can't wait till I can!

Snape: -mouthing out 'Please Kill This Ingrate-'-

Eh? –turns around- Did you just say somethin'?

Snape: Nope. –holds up disclaimer to hide face- **Harry Potter and it's characters do not belong to RIkku Hikari**. Just this fanfiction and some of it's characters.

Like Sam! –hugs Sam plushie-

Snape: I know what you've planned for later chapters you sick minded freak.

-Stuffs Snape's mouth with Sam plushie- Shh! Don't tell anyone you jerk! –waves to weirded out readers- Please R&R if you can! I enjoy them ever so much!

More Author's Notes on the bottom of the page!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily could have sworn that she had looked through every room and (strangely) underneath couch cushions wherever they were. She couldn't help but be nervous. She somehow felt that it was her fault that Snape had left in such a hurry.

Just as she stopped her vigorous search for a quick rest, James approached her from the side. He smiled as he stared at Lily, admiring and fantasizing her form as she stood blissfully unaware. The boy eventually cleared his throat, surprising Lily and causing her to jump up, turning on her heel to see that it was only James.

Whoop de flippin' doo.

She straightened her posture as James walked towards her, an overconfident look conquering his features. Just as he stood a mere few inches in front of her, Lily narrowed her eyes and turned to leave. However, James had other plans. He took hold of her hand and pulled her back against him, closing his arms over her waist.

"James you idiot! Let me go!" Lily fumed as she struggled to rip herself out of his firm hold. He just shrugged and looked up towards the ceiling, mocking the thought of letting her go. "Mmm … Nah. I like how you feel. You're so soft compared to the other girls who go out with me."

"Pig!"

"Only as much as any other guy in Hogwarts."

"Not Severus! He's a lot more mature than you!"

James scowled at Lily's comment as he pulled her even closer to him, so much so that he was literally breathing down her neck. And due to the fact that he was much taller than she was, he could look down her shirt (much to Lily's dismay). "You know, I'm starting to think that you like him more than me… And I mean in the 'Like Like' sort of way."

Lily stopped squirming as James' last sentence sunk in. But she didn't have too much time to ponder it. The boy had taken to moving his arms slowly up her waist, underneath her shirt, towards her--

Instinctively, Lily shoved her elbow against James' gut and practically dove for the doorway, where the rest of the Marauders had been watching. She ran blindly from there and towards the Gryffindor dormitories, crying.

James hugged himself as his friends surrounded him and spoke with comments like 'Wow, mate. You got beat by a girl." Sirius was looking intently at James, who was only looking at his feet, repeatedly asking if he was all right. James' glasses fell off, and broke as they hit the floor. Suddenly, the boys found themselves staring confusedly at James who was laughing hard enough to scare werewolves away.

"So that's how it's going to be then, eh?" He asked aloud, making his way to a nearby bench. "Lily's not going to have much to hope for with that coward when I'm through with him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snape stirred as his sleep was disturbed by the sound of somebody with an annoying voice chattering something about how 'Skipping classes to mope about pubescent things' was a horrible waste. Opening one eye, he looked up to see the ghost of a girl. She looked … pale. Then again, most ghosts were pale. But she looked as if she'd been that way even when alive.

Two pigtails hung limply over her shoulders and thick round glasses seemed to magnify her dark eyes. Not to mention her robes were rather worn out looking, resembling Hogwarts' old style of uniforms.

Mumbling slightly, Snape closed his eye and leaned back against the slick tile wall.

"Hello, Myrtle."

Sticking out her bottom lip, Moaning Myrtle gave him her usual pouty look. "And where have you been all this time?! Find some other bathroom with another ghost to hang around?!"

Snape shook his head. "You know that's not it, Myrtle… I've just been having some problems lately. It'll be over with soon." Sighing, the ghost girl floated down to a position where she was practically standing in front of him. "Whatever it is probably wasn't worth leaving me all alone in this dank, dark, cold, wet bathroom that hardly anyone visits! I didn't have anyone to talk to about my life and how everyone made fun of me!" She held her hands up to her face, moan like sobs escaping her.

Snape didn't open his eyes. "And you somehow find yourself wondering why when all the answers you need are right under your nose…"

Myrtle looked up. "What?!"

Snape stood up without another word, collecting his usual careless look and calm demeanor. He nodded slightly to Myrtle as he left the bathroom to get back to the Slytherin dormitories. He started to wonder how he was going to explain his reason for being awake so late at night to the patrolling prefects. Though, since most of the Slytherin prefects were rather careless and did not abide by the rules most of the time like the other house's prefects did, he had some hope that no one would notice.

It wasn't long before he was sitting in the Slytherin den, staring into the black tiled fireplace and feeling the warmth resonating from it. Not surprisingly, he wasn't tired. He just liked to think to himself when no one was around to bug him about school or his social life.

The fire was welcoming and reminded Snape of his mother. A pang of guilt abruptly interrupted his thoughts as he remembered that he hadn't seen her for a while.

'Oh well…' Snape thought, pulling out his wand and casting a spell to keep the fire going. 'Summer's almost here… that means that I can visit her as many times as I want… not like Dad's going to do anything…'

Yet another unpleasant thought came up. Mr. Snape.

The boy glared at the fire as he remembered how his father had reacted when he had received his letter to attend Hogwarts. Severus couldn't help but shiver to think what his dad would do to him one he got home. Mr. Snape knew that his son couldn't use magic outside of school due to another letter containing the rules and regulations of each student's limitations.

Knowing that Severus could do him no harm magic wise, of course, pleased Mr. Snape. He even planned to kick Severus out one he turned sixteen, and somehow made a pact with a member of the Ministry of Magic to protect him, should Severus return to his home and attempt to kill him.

Muttering to himself about how unfair it was that his father would get away with anything he did to Severus, he quietly stood up and walked towards the large fireplace. Kneeling down, Snape remembered a story his mother had told once when they were sitting in front of the fire.

"_Once upon a time, there was a prince. But not just any prince," Eileen had said to a younger Severus Snape, who was sitting on her lap and staring up at her curiously. She went on, "This prince was treated poorly by everyone. Because he was not the youngest in the family, or the oldest like every successful prince was. This prince was an only child, and very much alone. His father never had any high hopes of him, except to embarrass the family for not being like the other princes."_

"_The prince's mother was a witch-"_

"_Was she pwetty like you?"_

"… _No she was far prettier than me…"_

_Little Snape shook his head. "Nobody can be pwettier than you!" Eileen rolled her eyes to the ceiling. Snape did the same, but he didn't see anything. "Do you want me to go one or are you just going to interrupt me again?"_

_Snape clapped his little hands over his mouth, muffled protests to go on somehow audible. His mother smiled her usual one and hugged her toddler son close to her._

"_As I said before, the prince's mother was a witch. That also made him a half blood… Nobody liked witches, for they were cruel and ugly. Or so it was assumed. But the prince, not being like other princes, still loved her so much."_

"_Thanks to him being part witch, nobody wanted to be his friend. The only one that would talk to him was his mother. One day, she couldn't bear the sight of her son being so sad. So she sent him away, to a very special school."_

_Little Snape couldn't stop himself from speaking anymore. "Hogwarts!"_

_His mother smiled. "That's right. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While there, the prince found his princess. She was beautiful, even more than any other princes on earth. But she was guarded by many other princes who sought for her hand in marriage."_

_Eileen looked down at Snape directly, lifting her leg slightly so that the boy was just inches away from her face. "Do you want to know what the prince did?" Snape nodded eagerly. Lifting her wand, Eileen murmured a little spell and waved her wand. A bright blue light in the shape of a fairy suddenly darted around both of them, soon joined by many more. Snape giggled as one of the fairy like beings defended one and drew out a small sword, swiping it at any of it's brothers who dared to fly close._

"_He fought them all back!" Snape's mother was getting excited, also laughing with her son. Both their laughter echoed throughout the dark room, as the small fairies started to dance around the room, each happily darting from different areas._

Opening his eyes, Severus looked deeply into the fireplace, half expecting it to jump out and dance. But it didn't. The fire crackled and popped as it always did. The boy lifted up his hand, holding it in front of the fire and staring at that for a moment.

"_That also made him a half blood…"_

"…_nobody wanted to be his friend…."_

"_Once upon a time there was a prince…"_

"_Do you want to know what that prince did? … He fought back!"_

Closing his hand to a tight fist, Snape chuckled quietly. He suddenly thought of a name that he could take up.

"Severus Snape, The Half Blood Prince…" He whispered, "Has a rather nice ring to it…"

Snape stood up once more and looked up at the portrait above the fire, staring out as though interested in Snape's new name. It didn't move. The picture was painted by muggles and posted up in the Slytherin dormitories due to the fact that the headmaster was interested in them and wanted to see the student's reaction to a muggle painting.

The portrait portrayed a young man, just barely knighted from the looks of it, staring proudly into space in his new glistening armor. For a moment, Snape saw himself in that armor, bearing the new name 'The Half Blood Prince' just as a knight was given one.

He yawned, realizing how late it must be and how hard it was to get up in the morning when one stayed up this late. Cursing to himself, he walked hastily up the stairs, still thinking about his new name and how this would help him to overcome his fear of the Marauders. But mostly James.

The last thing that dwelt one his mind, that he didn't pay more than a minute towards, was Lily. But Severus was too tired to think much about her, and with that done with, he slid into bed unaware that Lily was hurt badly and needed someone to help her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning was dull, as most mornings at Hogwarts were. As Snape quietly read through his homework assignment once more, Sam plopped down on the seat across from him. "G'mornin'!" He said happily.

Severus didn't look up. The last thing he'd ever do was greet somebody. Especially when that somebody happened to be a natural born morning person. Sam didn't notice though, he was too busy piling his plate with enough food to feed half of Hogwarts.

It didn't take long for Sam to talk about how wild his night was when a few boys from his class got in trouble for drawing mustaches on random pictures. He ranted for what seemed about an hour, food spewing out of his mouth onto everyone else's breakfasts.

Finally, unable to take anymore of Sam's hyperactive attitude, Snape stood up and walked as far away as he could from the other boy. Unfortunately, Sam followed after him, trotting like a playful foal after him.

It was almost a bit like a cat mouse chase. Snape was the mouse and Sam was the cat. Every now and then though the situation would switch when Snape would turn on a heel to give Sam a cold look and scaring him off for a moment. But Sam would come back sooner and try to catch up with Snape even after each attempt.

With one final hope that this time Sam might leave him alone, Severus stopped and looked over his shoulder, just in time to see Sam bump lightly against him.

"Sam?" Snape asked solemnly.

"Yeah?"

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave me alone. You know, for about … the rest of our time in Hogwarts."

Sam stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head like a stubborn child. "But I'm your friend! And true friends stalk each other!"

Severus groaned quietly. How the heck was he going to get it into Sam's thick skull that he didn't want any friends or need any? Just as he was about to tell Sam off again, but with a bit more force this time, he heard James laughing aloud.

Completely abandoning his anger, Snape turned his gaze towards the hallway to see the Marauders and a small group of girls. While the gang of troublemakers seemed to be gloating about something, the girls seemed upset.

"Aren't you even sorry for what you did to Lily!?" One girl nearly shouted in frustration. James gave her a crooked smile albeit a smug one.

"She was asking for it the whole time if you ask me!"

"No she wasn't! Lily doesn't like you! Get that into your stupid head!"

At the very mention of Lily's name, Snape curiously moved closer to them, hiding behind a few pillars every now and then to be safe. 'How far could that idiot have gone now…?' He asked himself, hoping it wasn't quite as bad as the girls had made it out to be.

"Do you want to know who the real stupid one is?" James asked the girls spitefully. Each of the girls gave him exasperated sighs. He took that as a sign to go on.

"Lily."

Snape's eyes widened and he clutched the pillar hard enough to whiten his pale hands.

"She completely denies that she likes me. No, loves me. All girls are like that. They all think that they can live without a guy in their lives! But the truth is they aren't anything special without one there to open their eyes!"

Before now, Snape was positive that James was quite possibly the one most lacking in the brain department. After he said this, the dark haired wizard wasn't sure what to think of him. A few words came to mind, but not one seemed to exactly describe James.

He didn't notice that Sam had been just beside him. And hardly even noticed that the other boy had been standing in plain sight. Strangely no one noticed. Lily's friends angrily spat at the Marauders with angry remarks, but none seemed to have any affect on the boys.

All but one turned to leave, too mad to express their utter hate for James and his friends. Eventually, the one that had stayed behind left with her friends in a slow and sad pace.

As the boys laughed and celebrated their small victory, Snape couldn't stay quiet anymore. He muttered a curse as he pulled his wand out and pointed it directly at the Marauders.

Without even meaning to, and due to the fact that he was too angry to exactly say a full spell, Snape murmured a spell that he just made up.

"Sectumsempra!"

A loud scream erupted afterwards, followed by the shouts for help by the Marauders.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow… I'm makin' everyone seem OOC-ish… Durnit.

Snape: Not to mention the fact that you wrote most of this last night until 5 in the morning.

What? I'm nocturnal! –Waves to people- Anyway… Thank you Cheese and Crackers for pointing out some of the mistakes I missed…. –feels stupid-

Snape: Yes. I thank you for that so much. You've exploited Rikku's weak side. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! –twitches- Er…

Dang. You are evil Snape… -pulls out Sam plushie- Prepare for the burning affection of plushies!! –Makes them hug-

Snape: Nuuu!!! –Faints-

Oh yes! About the movie … See I wrote the first couple of pages on the day of the premiere for 'HP5' a while ago… so I've already seen it… -stops making Sam plushie hug Snape- It wasn't quite as good as the other ones… well 'cept Fred and George… they make me happy! … Er… Back to the point… The movie was a bit darker than the other ones (same with the books too I suppose) but it would've been nice if it could be, oh I dunno, a little more funny?

Snape: You're asking for too much there. –suddenly revived-

Yeah… And the story is supposed to get darker… Well, anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and with continue to R & R this story. Until the next chapter! n.n


End file.
